prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH01
is the 1st episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart the sequel to Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 50th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Nagisa is getting ready for her first day of school while eating potato chips. Ryouta comes in and tries to snatch some but Nagisa quickly stops him and he runs to their mother to complain. She is then scolded as she complains that they were her favorite chips. Its then her father walks in while brushing his teeth, trying to get into the conversation but everybody complains that they can't understand him. Its then Nagisa and Honoka go to school, but first they say good morning to Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun. Meanwhile in the Garden of Light everything seems peaceful, but it is revealed that the Queen had been dangerously wounded by the Dark King when he was previously defeated. Its then she begins seperating into her three original parts: Her life, her heart, and her 12 wills. All of the parts wind up in the Garden of Rainbows. Its then a strange girl appears... In the Dusk Zone, evil forces bent on resurrecting their king awaken. While on their way home, Nagisa and Honoka are suddenly attacked by a Zakenna. At that very moment, Mepple and Mipple suddenly wake up and allow the girls to transform into Pretty Cure again! After defeating the Zakenna, the two continue to walk together where they spot Hikari/the strange girl across the street. They feel as if they've met her before, or know her from where but she vanishes within and instant. As she arrives home, Nagisa gets a note from her mom saying she had taken Ryouta out shopping. Suddenly, a noise surprises her and nervously she enters her room to see the Guardian of the Prism Stones, and the Elder drinking tea. They explain what happened to the queen and introduce Seekun, the first of the Heartiels to her. They feel as if the Queen is somewhere here in the Garden of Rainbows. Meanwhile the Zakenna butlers are cleaning the mansion when the door opens and Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion walks in, The butlers welcome him home to the mansion... Major Events *Mepple and Mipple are awakened from their sleep from the end of Futari Wa Pretty Cure. *Although her name is not mentioned Kujou Hikari is shown for the first time. *What happened after the end of Futari wa Pretty Cure is revealed. *Kujou Hikaru/The boy in the mansion is also shown for the first time. *The first of the Heartiels "Seekun" is found and introduced. *This episode introduces the somewhat modified version of the Cure uniform. *Nagisa and Honoka enter their final year of Verone Academy middle school. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Queen *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal Trivia *This marks the first time that the current Pretty Cure team was revived in a sequel. The second is Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Starting with this season, Cure Black's outfit had been changed due to the complaints of how revealing her previous costume was. Gallery Mipple and Mepple awakens.jpg|Mipple and Mepple awakens Black and White new outfits.jpg|Black and White new outfits MH.Zakenna01.png|Episode 1 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart